


Bunnysuits and Kisses

by KawaiiPandaz



Series: One-shots that I came up in one-spot [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bunnysuits, F/M, Fluff, Kids being cute, Marco is mentioned - Freeform, Pajamas, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaz/pseuds/KawaiiPandaz
Summary: What better way to celebrate Valentines than to wear Bunnysuits and watch movies about Christmas





	Bunnysuits and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As a child, I personally loved Christmas story and I know its considered a classic.

“You..got me a bunnysuit..” Star deadpanned as Tom held up the footsie pajama shaking it slightly.

”I saw it in this earth American movie with Marco known as Christmas story! The main boy gets a bunny suit as a gift from his aunt!” Tom said with a weak smile.

Star felt some kind of undertone to this. It felt more like a gift to him than for her. However, that changed immediately when he said.

”I got a matching one as well Starship!”

Star perked up. Now that felt like a win-win situation! She smiled and took the suit out of his hands. ”Ok! Now you go to the bathroom and change and I'll change in here!” he nodded, happy that she agreed.

Once he was out of the room.

”alright Star.~ Bunny transformation, go!” She shouted as she allowed herself to change into the miraculous footie pajamas. 

Once done she stared at the mirror in awe. She wouldn't lie, she looked good! She heard a knock on the door and a small whisper. ”yep! I'm done! Come on in!” she turned and allowed the door to open.

Star felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of tom. She pinkness of the suit fit his color palette nicely. The horns poked out nice as well. Showing that Tom had put clear effort into making the costumes.

”Wow, Star. You look good.” 

Star, however, zoned out as she walked up to Tom. She stared at him before pushing him to the ground.

”Star! What the heck was that for!” Tom said aggravated.

She simply smiled and then allowed herself to fall on top of him. 

”is this another one of your weird ways of showing affection…” 

She simply hummed as she peppered kisses on his cheeks. 

He sighed and accepted the answer before bringing her in for a hug.

”Happy Valentine's day Starship.”

”Happy Valentine's day Tom.”

They then proceeded to spend the rest of the day watching a Christmas movie.


End file.
